Jogo das Sombras
by Syd Oosaki
Summary: Ela fugiu de Konoha para tentar uma nova vida, o que ela não imaginava era se arrepender tanto de ter arredado os pés de lá. "É melhor se acostumar, Srta. Hyuuga. Vai ficar conosco um longo tempo." Contém spoilers.


Minna!

Bem, estou agora com uma nova história, espero que gostem. Já aviso que sim, é possível que vá ter hentai, porém nada de pressões. Enfim, o Naruto não me pertence, porque senão, a Hinata já estaria gostando de outro cara (tipo o Neji ou o Sasuke), porque todo mundo sabe que o Naruto não está nem aí pra ela. '-' _Contém spoilers._

**.x.**

* * *

"Para o centro da cidade  
Onde todas as ruas se encontram, procurando por você  
Para as profundezas do oceano,  
Onde todas as esperanças afundam, procurando por você  
Eu estava me movendo através do silêncio  
Sem movimento, esperando você"  
**Joy Division**

Deixei uma um bilhete em cima da cabeceira do nii-san. Espero que ele leia e compreenda. Sei que ele, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Hanabi... Eles não irão aceitar, mas espero do fundo do meu coração que compreendam. Aqui estou eu, no meio da floresta, é de madrugada, tudo está calmo, escuto o barulho de grilos, da cachoeira que está há alguns metros daqui, mas tirando esse pequenos sons, estou em paz.

Fui embora de Konoha, pois lá não era meu lugar. Sei que vivi lá a minha vida inteira e eu percebi não me encaixo ali. Não era alguém útil e saí de lá justamente a procura de um lugar que precisem de mim; um lugar que eu seja necessária. Que eu não me torne um peso morto, um estorvo. Não sei se o otou-san sentirá minha falta ou se ficará aborrecido. Mas sei que não ficará decepcionado, pois nunca esperou muito de mim de qualquer forma.

Eu espero que eu tenha tomado a decisão correta, eu espero que eu não me arrependa. Preciso não me arrepender, preciso não olhar para trás. Olho para todos os lados. Já me encontro longe de Konoha. Daqui há algumas horas, é provável que alguém sinta minha falta e talvez me procure. Mas o bilhete que deixei para o nii-san deixa claro que eu não vou voltar. Nunca mais.

_Isso também pode parecer covarde, mas eu não ligo._

Não sou a mais forte. Não sou a mais inteligente. Não sou a melhor em nada, mas confesso que isso não me afeta como antes. Estou agora disposta a viver nessa condição, mas talvez, fugir de Konoha, ou melhor, ir embora de Konoha – sim, porque eu escolhi isso, não há porque me obrigarem a viver lá, posso ir e vir quando quiser – me deixe mais forte. Talvez viver sozinha me faça bem. Acendi uma fogueira há pouco, pesquei um peixe. Está frio, esse é o inverno em Konoha, não é daqueles invernos que congelam até a alma, mas é o suficiente para que se precise de alguém para nos esquentar. Oh, que bobagem essa. Mas é verdade.

Bem, meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata. Tenho pouco mais de 20 anos e diferentemente dos outros ninjas da minha idade, não evoluí em nada. Simples assim. Sempre me perguntei o motivo de eu sempre ficar para trás. Algumas vezes cheguei a conclusão de que sempre fui fraca, mas hoje em dia sou mais prática e menos dramática do que antes e me limito a pensar que não era para ser. Não era para eu ser uma das grandes kunoichis como Tsunade-sama ou até a Sakura que além de excelente ninja, é uma excelente médica.

Ouço um trovão. Ótimo, chuva era tudo que eu precisava agora. Não me leve a mal, gosto da chuva, mas não é muito conveniente quando estou tentando realizar uma "fuga" aqui. Era só o que faltava mesmo: chuva. Assim que eu penso nessa frase, a chuva começa a cair e forte. A fogueira que a pouco eu havia feito logo se apagou. E pelo que eu percebi, não há cavernas perto daqui. Que beleza, isso é só comigo. Garanto se outro individuo de Konoha quiser fugir a noite seria quente e estrelada. Não fria e chuvosa como essa noite. Não há mais nada a fazer a não ser seguir meu caminho. Recolho minhas coisas, que não são muitas, e começo a correr. Preciso achar um abrigo a não ser que eu queira ficar doente sozinha na floresta.

Na verdade, tudo que eu menos preciso é ficar doente, ainda mais porque estou sozinha e não sei um jutsu médico para aplicar em mim mesma. Pensando melhor agora, talvez eu devesse ter aprendido um ou outro jutsu com a Sakura, assim, se algo acontecesse comigo, eu saberia me virar, mas não, como eu pensaria nisso? Otou-san sempre me disse que eu era uma cabeça de vento. Talvez ele tivesse um pouco de razão. Não, não Hinata, você não deve desviar seus pensamentos.

Depois de correr por alguns minutos... Minto, corri por mais de meia-hora até achar uma caverna. Nossa! Nunca agradeci tanto por cavernas existirem. Se eu ficar mais tempo nessa chuva, de certo pegarei um resfriado, senão uma pneumonia. E essas doenças são um pouco indesejáveis agora. Entro na caverna que está totalmente escura. Pego uma lanterna da mochila e acendo. Não há animais na caverna. Graças a deus. Não estou com muita vontade de lidar com animais agora, em especiais os maiores e ferozes. Conforme vou adentrando a caverna, começo a escutar vozes. Quem poderá ser? Só espero que não seja alguém da vila. Lembro-me que Naruto saiu em missão semana passada, e ele estava com Sai. Droga, espero que não seja conhecidos.

Mas, pensando bem, se forem desconhecidos, será bem pior. Cogito a idéia de ir embora, mas olho para trás e não vejo uma chuva do lado de fora da caverna, vejo um temporal que pelo jeito, irá demorar pra passar. Que ótimo. Logo minha atenção volta para as vozes que estão mais adentro da caverna. Uma parte de mim diz "O que você está fazendo, sua estúpida? E se for gente da Akatsuki? E se forem assassinos bem mais poderosos que você? Vá embora, deve haver outra caverna por perto" E outra parte me diz "Uma espiadinha só não vai matar ninguém."

Mesmo sabendo que isso não vai prestar, avanço mais alguns passos e começo a ver claridade. Desligo a lanterna, pois não quero ser notada e avanço cautelosamente. São dois homens conversando pelo que me consta. Apesar de estar perto, as vozes são abafadas pelas paredes grossas da caverna. Kami-sama, eu quero saber sobre o que eles falam e quero saber quem são eles. Eu sei que vou acabar em encrenca, e mesmo sabendo disso, avanço mais um passo. Estou cada vez mais perto e, quando chego perigosamente perto, ativo meu byakugan. É a Akatsuki. Oh, Kami-sama. Reconheço esses trajes e com certeza eu já os vi. O primeiro é um homem azulado, esse é o Kisame, com certeza.

Lembro-me dele, pois um dia otou-san me fez estudar sobre os membros da Akatsuki. Nunca o vi pessoalmente, e espero que essa seja a única distancia entre nós, sinceramente. Lembro-me de que ele possui o chakra correspondente a de um bijuu. E carrega aquela espada assustadora. E o outro... DROGA! O que Uchiha Itachi está fazendo vivo? Ele não havia morrido? Preciso ir embora daqui agora. Se eles percebem minha presença: estou morta. Com o byakugan ativado, me viro e começo a caminhar em direção a saída. É claro que eu não iria sair ilesa desse jeito e eu tinha que chutar essas malditas pedras sem querer.

O barulho não é muito grande, mas sei que foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos dois Akatsukis presentes. Escuto Uchiha Itachi falar alguma coisa em um tom de voz que me parecia preocupante, especialmente para mim mesma e, segundos depois, vejo Kisame na minha frente. Não sei o que faço, Kami-sama, não sei o que faço.

- Ora, ora... O que temos aqui? – Kisame diz com um sorriso perverso no rosto. Imagino o que ele vai fazer comigo. Ele vai me matar, com certeza. Posso até reagir, mas sei que não tenho chances, ainda mais com Uchiha Itachi por perto.

Logo, vejo o Uchiha aparecer atrás de Kisame. Ele é mais bonito pessoalmente do que na foto que eu vi. Os cabelos dele são maiores que os meus e sua pele é pálida. Quando ele entrou, seus olhos eram negros, mas em um instante depois, tornaram-se escarlate: o sharingan. Sinto um calafrio percorrer por minha espinha. Esse homem irá me matar e eu não posso fazer nada para mudar isso. Mesmo que minha mente grite para eu correr, minhas pernas não se movem. Tamanho o meu medo. Lembro-me de Sakura contar que, quando encontrara Orochimaru pela primeira vez, ficara paralisada, só conseguia pensar, mas nem seus olhos se moviam. Só que aquilo era um jutsu. Dessa vez não, Itachi me paralisou de puro medo e não fez nada para isso. Apenas caminhou em minha direção.

- O que faz aqui? – Seu tom de voz é firme, mas calmo. Ele parece calmo até demais. Talvez soubesse que eu estava ali muito antes de eu denunciar minha presença.

Não consigo falar. NÃO CONSIGO FALAR! Eu quero dizer que isso não passa de um engano, que nunca direi que os vi e que apenas queria um lugar para um abrigo daquela tempestade, mas minha boca não se abre e minha voz está aprisionada na minha garganta. Ouço Kisame dizer que deveria me matar e isso aumenta ainda mais meu pavor. Não é possível que eu tenha deixado Konoha para morrer aqui. Sozinha, com dois assassinos, sendo um deles um morto-vivo. Ouço Itachi dizer para Kisame que quer saber primeiro o que eu fui fazer ali.

O QUE? Como assim primeiro? Quer dizer que, depois que souber o que eu estou fazendo aqui, ele pretende me matar? Eu simplesmente não acredito nisso, eu nem sou uma ameaça, pelo amor de deus, eu só queria ir embora de Konoha. Logo observo Itachi se voltar para mim, ele fica me observando por poucos instantes. E logo desativa seu sharingan, mas continua com os olhos fixos em mim.

- Vou perguntar só mais uma vez. O que você faz aqui? – Dessa vez percebo que ele está ficando impaciente. Ele me olha fixamente, enquanto permanece sério. Kisame, por sua vez, não para de olhar para mim com um sorriso mortífero no rosto.

- E-eu... – Não acredito que eu vou recomeçar a gaguejar justamente agora. Respiro fundo e observo os dois. – Eu apenas fugi de Konoha. Vim para essa caverna por causa da tempestade. Eu... – Sei que tenho a atenção dos dois Akatsukis, e imploro mentalmente para que eles estejam num de seus melhores dias. – Não contarei o que vi a ninguém.

Vejo que Kisame solta uma gargalhada. O que é tão engraçado? Claro que eu estou com medo, claro que se puder, tentarei negociar por minha vida, mas não posso me deixar intimidar, apesar de saber que enfrentá-los, seria meu fim. Dizem que quando você está prestes a morrer, um filme de toda sua vida se passa por sua mente, mas tudo em que penso agora é que eu quero viver. E eu tenho que reconhecer que, no momento, me encontro mortalmente arrependida de ter saído de Konoha, provavelmente agora, estaria numa cama confortável dormindo tranquilamente! Isso é irônico, até tenho vontade de dar risada, mas não posso me descontrolar, nem por um minuto. Me assusto novamente, quando me deparo com os olhos negros sobre mim.

- Eu poderia te matar num piscar de olhos, sabia disso? – Itachi parece que quer me apavorar, mais do que eu já estou apavorada. Tremula, assinto com a cabeça e ele fecha os olhos, como se estivesse se confirmando de algo. – Ótimo, mas não vou te matar. – Estou aliviada agora, não, não estou aliviada, estou agradecendo aos céus por minha vida. Me sinto feliz, sinto que toneladas foram tiradas de cima de minhas costas. Quero viver, quero viver para realizar algo importante, e então, só então, eu posso permitir que a morte se aproxime. Sem perceber, deixo escapar um sorriso. – Não imagino o motivo da sua felicidade... – OPA, peraí, alguma coisa está errada. – Eu não disse que te deixaria partir.

- Por quê? – Minha pergunta é automática. Por que ele não me deixaria ir? Que utilidade eu teria? Kami-sama, isso só pode ser castigo, não me diga que eu vou ser seqüestrada por Uchiha Itachi. Arregalo meus olhos, e desativo a byukugan tamanha a surpresa. Agora o pavor retorna.

- Um byukugan é sempre bem vindo, Hyuuga. Além do mais, uma mulher é sempre bem-vinda também. – Quando ouço essa frase e visualizo o meio sorriso na boca de Uchiha Itachi, só falto desmaiar. Se alguém ousar a abusar de mim, eu não vou deixar, não importa o quê. Ah não, sinto minha face queimar, estou corada, com certeza. Bem, isso já não importa mais. Agora ferrou de vez. Estou desesperada, nem sei o que dizer. Se eu disser não, sabe-se lá o que eles farão e se eu disser sim, eu sei bem o que eles farão.

Nesse momento, ouço Kisame explodir em uma gargalhada. Arqueio um sobrancelha. Não sei o que é tão engraçado assim? Francamente...

- Itachi, não confunda a pobrezinha. – Ele diz em tom divertido, como se Itachi estivesse dizendo algo trivial. Por Kami-sama, estamos falando da minha vida e minhas intimidades aqui, o que, obviamente, não são triviais. Ele avança alguns passos e fica próximo a mim. – Apesar de ser uma beleza, Srta...? Qual seu nome mesmo? – Ele coça a nuca e olha com uma cara de interrogação para Itachi. Ele não estava levando aquilo a sério. KISAME ESTAVA SE DIVERTINDO ÀS CUSTAS DO MEU TERROR! Itachi diz meu nome em voz baixa. Como ele sabe meu nome? Aos poucos, a atenção do homem peixe se volta para mim novamente. – Apesar de ser uma beleza, Srta. Hinata, não tenha pensamentos pervertidos, sim?

Se eu pudesse eu os matava agora. Principalmente esse homem azul. Onde já se viu um homem ser azul? Eles já torraram minha paciência. Eu ainda não entendi o motivo de eu ser útil para eles, e daí que eu tenho o byakugan? E Itachi não possui o sharingan? Agora posso confessar que me arrependo com todas as minhas forças de ter arredado os pés de Konoha. Se eu sobreviver dessa, volto e nunca mais fujo de lá. Bem, de qualquer forma, não adianta se arrepender agora. Preciso me concentrar em sobreviver. Suspiro e cruzo os braços. Não acredito que irei dizer isso, e seja o que Kami-sama quiser. E então olho para o Uchiha.

- Eu não tenho outra escolha, não é mesmo? – Minha voz é baixa e um pouco hesitante, mas qualquer um ficaria assim na presença desses dois. Itachi olha em minha direção e balança a cabeça negativamente. Que ótimo, SIMPLESMENTE MARAVILHOSO. Eu não sei e nunca soube exatamente o conceito de "fugir e começar uma nova vida em outro lugar", mas tenho absoluta certeza de que não se encaixa os termos "ser achada e ser seqüestrada por dois assassinos perigosíssimos." Sinto que vou chorar; não de tristeza, mas de raiva, de frustração. Não posso fazer nada agora. Por mais que aquele pavor inicial não esteja presente, ainda corro perigo. Bem, eu espero permanecer viva até o fim dessa história. É apenas o que eu espero.

Sou dispersa de meus pensamentos quando a bela voz de Itachi me chama. Ele quer que eu adentre a caverna e se junte a eles.

- Vá descansar um pouco. Você está precisando dormir. – Ele dizia aquilo como se ele se importasse comigo; que mentira. Sabe qual era a minha vontade? De ir lá e dizer que o que eu preciso mesmo é sair daqui. É disso que eu preciso, Uchiha Itachi, pois acredite,nem todo mundo aprecia ser mantido em cativeiro. Eu não vou cooperar também, ele vai ver... Não, não, não! Não posso ser infantil, devo saber que Uchiha Itachi e aquele amigo azul dele, não suportarão infantilidades.

Meus passos são sem vontade, também pudera, já odeio aquela caverna mesmo tendo ficado lá por pouco menos de meia-hora. E odeio aquele temporal, que caiu na hora errada quando eu estava perto da pior caverna que eu poderia estar. Estava odiando tudo aquilo com cada pedacinho de meu ser. Nunca me imaginei em uma situação tão desesperadora. Tão sem saídas. Dispersa em meus pensamentos, quase não percebo quando, finalmente, chego até a "sala" que eles estavam antes de eu chegar. É bem espaçosa. Há uma fogueira no centro e ao redor dela várias pedras enormes que com certeza devem servir de assento. Um pouco mais afastados estão dois _fuutons_ pretos e ao lado deles estão duas mochilas grandes também pretas. Há, pelo que eu posso ver, alguns remédios perto de um dos _fuutons,_ deve ser de Itachi.

Afinal, foi ele quem morreu, não é mesmo? HAHA. Que engraçadinha eu estou hoje. É como dizem "Rir da própria desgraça: Uma arte." Mas esperai, agora que pensei nisso, já que já estou aqui vou saber o que o Itachi faz vivo. Não que eu tenha desejado sua morte a não ser agora, mas tirando o Gaara, que voltou sobre a vida da Chiyo, e os assassinados por Pein, que lhe foram devolvidos a vida, eu não conheço outro modo de se ressuscitar alguém.

- Hinata. – Ouvi meu nome ser chamado e pulei com o susto. Era Itachi, mais uma vez. – Vá dormir. Deite-se no _fuuton_ da esquerda. – Ele dizia enquanto retirava a capa da Akatsuki e a depositava sobre uma das pedras. Eu apenas digo um rápido sim e caminho até o _fuuton_ preto. – É melhor se acostumar, Srta. Hyuuga. – Escuto sua frase e engulo a seco. Meu estomago dá reviravoltas. – Vai permanecer conosco um bom tempo. – Itachi se afasta e vai em direção a saída. Pelo jeito, ele que vai ficar de vigia enquanto eu durmo. Bocejo.

Nossa, fiquei com sono agora. Minhas pálpebras estão pesadas. Até que...

* * *

Eu tive um sonho muito estranho está noite. Sonhei que havia fugido de Konoha, que havia encontrado os assassinos Uchiha Itachi e Hoshikagi Kisame, além da idéia absurda deles me seqüestrarem. Ainda bem que era um sonho... Abro os meus olhos.

Kami, como me sinto cansada, parece que eu andei a noite toda. Olho em volta, eu estou numa caverna. Ah, não, não pode ser. Agora me lembro, aquilo não foi um sonho, não foi mesmo. Foi real, eu ainda sim estou aqui nessa caverna, porém não vejo nem Kisame ou Itachi, devem ter ido a algum lugar, ou... TEREM ME DEIXADO PARA TRÁS. Eu sinceramente prefiro a ultima opção. Mas minha alegria não dura muito, pois vejo Kisame entrando no recinto, eu já estou sentada no _fuuton_, apenas criando coragem para enfrentar tudo que está por vir. Queria também deixar claro que me sinto exausta, não só meu corpo, mas minha mente e meus sentimentos. É, exausta.

_Otou-san_ teria dito que não sirvo para nada, nem fugir. Sei disso, eu mesma me sinto uma inútil agora, me sinto tão decepcionada comigo mesma, tão magoada. Parece que eu mesma consegui me magoar. Coloco as duas mãos no rosto. Se ao menos tudo isso fosse apenas um sonho maluco ou um pesadelo. Sou despertada de meus devaneios com a odiosa voz de Kisame, ele está dizendo para eu me arrumar, e colocar um kimono que ele trouxe para mim, parece que eles não querem que ninguém me reconheça.

O kimono é lindo, preto, com flores rochas bordadas na barra. É feito de seda, de uma seda muito cara pelo jeito. Me visto, e logo Itachi aparece na minha frente, ele está sério. Ah, é. Como se ele alguma vez não estivesse sério. Desculpem, é provável que alguma vez eu vá perder o controle e falar algo que não devo ou algum comentário irônico vai sair sem querer, mas a minha situação não é lá uma dádiva.

- Sente-se. – Ele diz de forma impessoal. Não me parece que é um pedido, então eu me sento e ele fica olhando para mim por uns instantes. – Gostou do presente?

A vontade de resposta é: "Presente melhor seria se eu pudesse ir embora!". Eu quero falar algo que não vai ser favorável pra mim, eu quero muito falar, mas algo me diz que não será agradável, então acho melhor guardar para mim mesma. Engraçado, até ontem me sentia tão... insegura. Hoje, parece que acordei uma outra pessoa. Posso olhar nos olhos de Itachi e não me sinto intimidada. Não que eu tenha esquecido a nossa diferença de níveis, mas não é algo que me apavora.

- Vocês... – Coço minha nuca, e agora perco a coragem de falar. Bem, talvez eu não tenha mudado tanto assim. – Roubaram de algum lugar? – Ele me olha de uma forma estranha. – Por que esse kimono?

- Porque a partir de hoje, não vamos mostrar mais que somos ninjas. – E é verdade, agora que eu notei, ele está usando um kimono preto e uma _hakama_ branca. Seu cabelo está solto. Ele está como um homem comum agora. Ele está muito bonito, se você quer minha opinião. – Hinata, é importante não chamar atenção, e nós não chamaremos. Vim aqui porque precisamos conversar.

Eu estou com medo. Bom, pra falar a verdade, desde que eu entrei nessa caverna eu tenho estado apavorada esse tempo todo. Tudo que eu sei é que não posso ir, não posso voltar atrás. O que me parece claro aqui é que sou a prisioneira deste homem e agora ele me diz que precisa conversa? Eu acho que o momento para conversas se foi há algum tempo, foi ontem na verdade, quando eu achei que eles fossem me matar. Esse foi o momento para conversas, eu não sei o que Itachi quer, mas não é me soltar, disso eu estou certa. Logo, não tenho nada para falar com ele. Me sinto com raiva, sabe? Mas não sei descontar essa raiva, e sei que se eu resolver fazer algo, vou fazer merda. Tudo que faço então, é consentir com a cabeça.

- Queria esclarecer algumas coisas. – Ele me olha e depois vira o rosto. – Não tente fugir. Está me ouvindo? Esse será o seu ultimo ato, até eu achar você e matar você. Está me entendendo? Eu não gosto de desobediência, então, quando eu pedir para fazer algo... Apenas faça. Não se engane, não é porque sou mais calmo que Kisame que ele é pior do que eu. Muito pelo contrário.

Uchiha Itachi está apenas me apavorando, só isso. Meu coração está a milhão, ele está tentando ser sutil, mas o efeito na verdade está sendo muito contrário. Eu apenas estou muito mais apavorada. Eu vou tentar fugir, mas preciso ser muito cuidadosa, senão, eu estou ferrada. KAMI, SERÁ QUE EXISTE ALGUÉM NO UNIVERSO MAIS AZARADO QUE EU? Será que eu simplesmente fiz algo tão errado que eu preciso mesmo passar por isso?

- Não quero te assustar. – Não quer? Aham... – Não preciso disso, na verdade. Porém, preciso avisá-la. Meu temperamento calmo pode mudar radicalmente. Você não me parece uma pessoa ruim, sei que não contaria o que viu. Mas temo que vou precisar de você, Hinata. E quando sua utilidade houver terminado... – Ele faz uma pequena pausa e olha para trás. Deve estar tentando saber se está demorando muito. Logo, volta seu olhar em minha direção. Sua expressão continua séria, mas... de alguma forma, está diferente. - ... Eu prometo, você pode voltar e seguir para onde quer que você queira seguir, apenas não abuse. Aliás, temos que ir.

Ele se levanta e chama Kisame para que embale todas as coisas. Quando Kisame aparece, preciso me controlar para não cair não cair na gargalhada. Ok, ele está muito mais estranho do que de costume. Ele está usando um Kimono meio esverdeado, e um chapéu, parecido com o da Akatsuki, mas diferente. Ele está parecendo um lavrador. E isso é muito estranho, porque ele é azul. Não sei se alguém contou para ele, mas não é exatamente normal alguém azul. E qualquer um que for azul ou andar com um, não está exatamente não chamando a atenção.

- Itachi, eu estou parecendo um maldito idiota nessa roupa! – Kisame está um pouco nervoso, mas ele tem razão em tudo. Ele está mesmo parecendo um maldito idiota. Mas ele precisa parar de falar assim, senão eu não agüento e começo a gargalhar agora mesmo e se eu não estiver enganada, se eu fizer isso, Kisame vai querer me matar, sério.

Itachi apenas diz que isso não é um desfile de moda, ninguém precisa estar bonito, é só não chamar atenção. Mas o kimono que eu estou vestindo é lindo, assim como o do Itachi, apenas o do Kisame é... peculiar. No final das contas, estamos indo embora e Kisame continua muito nervoso. Acho que ele sabe que está ridículo.

- Kisame, pare de agir feito uma garotinha. – Itachi está muito sério agora. Ele parece de saco cheio das reclamações de Kisame. Eu, na verdade, estou achando muito divertido. Estou adorando que ele se ferre, porque eu tenho muita raiva do Kisame.

Se bem que, quem deu a idéia de eu ficar com eles foi o Itachi, porém por mais assustador e sem consideração que Uchiha Itachi possa parecer, ele não iria me matar, ele sabia. De alguma forma ele apenas sabia que eu não queria causar mal, que eu não falaria a ninguém. E, de alguma forma muito estranha, ele me acha útil, não me acha um estorvo. Então, de alguma forma, estar aqui não é de todo mal. Mas, por favor, não se enganem. Não estou dizendo que gostaria de ficar aqui. Quando eu puder ir embora, eu com certeza vou. Apenas estou dizendo que, ao contrário do que Konoha inteira acha, Itachi precisa de mim, de alguma forma.

* * *

Paramos! Até que enfim, estou morta de cansada e eles sequer estão respirando pesadamente como eu. Eles não pararam nem cinco benditos segundos para descansar e olha que faz horas que estamos pulando em arvores. Agora me diga, dá ou não dá vontade de esganar esses dois? É claro que eu não sugeri nenhuma pausa, porque sei que ninguém me ouviria, mas eles deveriam ter parado. Eu mal consigo raciocinar, pra você ver o quão cansada eu estou.

- Está cansada, Hinata? – Kisame pergunta com a maior cara de deboche do universo. Esse cara ainda se diverte as minhas custas. Eu não o suporto. Ele é feito e odioso. Eu gostaria muito de falar umas poucas e boas pra ele, mas apesar de odiá-lo, morro de medo dele. - Nós nunca paramos para descansar, Hinata. Não seja um estorvo, se acostume. – Eu já disse que não o suporto? Pois é... E outra, alguém me ouviu pedir para que eles parassem? Não! Pois apesar de estar morrendo, eu não abri minha boca.

Cerro meus punhos e respiro fundo. Não posso me deixar ser tirada do sério. Não posso me dar esse luxo, me entende? Tudo que eu viver aqui, eu preciso tentar ser o mais fria possível, tentar ver a situação de forma racional. Acho que se eu tivesse a personalidade do nii-san neste momento, eu seria muito mais feliz. E eu achando que o Neji nunca iria a lugar nenhum sendo frio daquele jeito. As coisas podem mudar, essa é a verdade.

- Hinata, quero que preste muita atenção agora. – Itachi está me olhando de uma forma meio vergonhosa. Ele está... Intenso demais. Se ele continuar a me olhar assim, com certeza vou ficar vermelha feito seu sharingan. O não vai ser nada legal, acredite. – Preciso pegar algo muito importante nesta vila. Porém, seria besteira entrar como um ninja, pois não quero estorvos no meu encalço. Nós três entraremos como novos moradores. Claro que Kisame não estará conosco, ele vai ser nosso... bode expiratório. De qualquer forma, preciso de coopere, e tenha paciência, pois está vila, pelos próximos meses, será nossa casa.

Itachi foi muito vago, mas, pelo que ele falou, Kisame foi à frente, adoraria saber qual será a parte dele no plano, mas tudo que eu sei é que, para todos os efeitos, eu e Itachi somos casados. Aliás, eles não me contaram para que estamos aqui. E me incomoda muito não saber o que está acontecendo, o motivo de estarmos aqui.

* * *

**.x.**

*** Hakana: **Calça que os homens usam por baixo do kimono, já que no caso deles o kimono é curto.

**Nota da autora:** Essa fic é a mais diferente das que eu comecei a escrever, pois, é narrada em primeira pessoa e é no universo de Naruto. Sempre quis fazer algo assim, mas nunca soube como começar, e agora eu meio que tive uma idéia e saiu isso. Eu espero muito que vocês gostem e que mandem reviews. Enfim, vou tentar não abandonar essa fic. Aliás, só pra constar eu não mudei a personalidade da Hinata, apenas acrescentei algumas coisas e eu não preciso fazer ela tímida já que é ela narrando a história no pensamento dela. Espero que gostem e mandem _**reviews**_, por favor. Beijos e até mais. ;*


End file.
